


Jus’ Can’t Help Myself

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - Osamu smut plss, and the scenario is, y/n and osamu jus got married and now osamu can’t contain himself bc your all his now
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Jus’ Can’t Help Myself

The day was very very eventful. You married the love of your life and made a commitment to him that you promised to never break, as he did to you. There were many happy tears during the ceremony. Osamu even tearing up when you came down the isle and as he spoke his vows. But after, the real fun began. The reception was crazy and amazing and everything you thought it would be. It also went well into the night as you, your husband, and all of your guests partied, shared memories and drank to your hearts content.

Of course you both wanted to do things when you got home. _Sexy things_. But the fact of the matter was that you two were so drunk that all you both managed to do was get naked, and heavily make out with each other. Grinding your bodies against each others and just really enjoying each other.

You weren’t sure how or when it happened, but sex was interrupted by your sleepy intoxicated states. Both of you fell asleep all cuddled up into each other. You were both on your sides. Osamu’s arm wrapped around your torso, keeping your chest flush with his while your legs were entwined. 

When you woke up however, the two of you were separated. You had just a small throb to your head but it wasn’t anything that made you paralyzed. As you looked over you could see Osamu’s naked body sprawled out on the bed as he was laying on his stomach. The covers were barely over his legs and that was it. Your eyes wandered all over his body and stopped on his butt. You always thought that he had the nicest butt. 

Setting that thought aside though, you figure that you can get up and make you and your husband some coffee. So quietly you get out of bed, careful not to wake up Osamu. Since it’s just you and him in the house you decided to stay naked as you walked to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen you get the coffee going and get out two mugs that you received as a gift from Osamu’s mom. One mug had “Hubby” written on it and the other had “Wifey” written on it. It was cliché of course, though you couldn’t help but smile at them before setting them down on the counter. 

Minutes later, just as you’re pouring yourself coffee, you hear some footsteps coming down the hall. The smile that was already on your face got bigger and you poured your husband’s cup of coffee as well.

“Yer already up..?” your husbands groggy voice filled the silent room. He too was still naked as he walked up behind you.

“Yeah, I thought I’d make us some coffee~” you cooed softly to him before leaning back against his chest. 

There was a good amount of height difference between the two of you that he could easily rest his cheek against the top of your head. And he did so for a few moments before moving his face down to the crook of your neck. The way his breath felt against your neck made you shudder. But he didn’t care one bit as he gently placed a few kisses along your neck.

“Mmm now I get ta have ya all ta myself~” he whispered against your skin as his arms snaked around your torso holding you desperately close. 

“Osamu, I was already yours, silly~” you chuckled a little and moved a hand up to run your fingers through his soft hair. 

“Ya, but now it’s official~” you could feel the smirk he made against your skin. His hands slowly moving to rub lightly up and down your sides. “I think the coffee can wait~” he added before his left hand found yours and brought your hand up to eyelevel with his. The lovely silver band on your finger, a symbol of your marriage was evident on your ring finger. Along with Osamu’s. His eyes opened and he looked to your entwined hands. Loving the way the ring looked on your finger. “Lemme take ya back ta bed, Mrs. Miya~” his voice smooth like silk through your ears.

You can’t help but shudder a little from his words and how he was so adoringly looking at your hands together. You were so entranced by him that when he moved his right hand to your chin it made you gasp a little. But you let him move your face to the side and soon enough his lips were pressed against yours.

Gently he let go of your left hand only to move it to your hip, pulling you back against him a bit hard. His clear arousal poking your backside and getting you even more turned on the by the second. 

“Osamu~” you whimpered through the kisses and it was followed up by his tongue slipping along your bottom lip. Not even asking for permission before slipping between your lips and coaxing your own tongue out to play. 

A soft groan pressed into his mouth as your tongues danced together. The sound giving Osamu goosebumps all over his body. Making him hold onto you even tighter. He loved your noises and now he’d surely be hearing more of them. 

As you continued to make out with your husband, his hand on your hip traveled a little further down. Between your legs in fact, as his middle finger swiped along your exposed folds. 

“Ngh~ yer so wet, lemme fix it- I need my dear wife~” he whispered as he pulled away just enough to keep the side of his face pressed against yours.

“I thought- bedroom-” was all you could manage to say as Osamu continued to rub his finger along your slippery folds. His fingertip grazing your clit each time he did so and making your hips buck up a little from the sensation.

“Can’t wait~” he muttered into your ear. His finger then went further down and felt how wet you really were, as he teased your entrance.

A slough of gasps and moans left your lips as your hips moved a little. He might be needy for you but damn was he making you needy for him too. 

“I jus’ can’t help myself~ I need ta claim my bride ya? I didn’t get ta last night-” his voice a bit more demanding but it sent chills down your spine. 

“Y-yeah~” you whine as your head tipped back.

Hearing the okay, Osamu’s finger carefully slipped inside you. Earning a lovely moan from your lips. As he swirled his long finger around inside you, your hips seemed to have a mind of their own. Your cushy walls clamping down around his digit.

“Ah~ so tight~” He whispered, fingering you a bit more before removing his it from you and bringing it up to his mouth. Your eyes opened just in time to see him tasting your delicious juices, and sucking his finger clean of your essence. The sight embarrasses you but also turns you on like none other. 

Typically he’d stretch you out a bit more than that since he was a bit girthy, but this time around he just couldn’t. His need wasn’t allowing the peskiness of prepping you. With the way you felt wrapped around his finger and how you were looking up at him with those needy eyes, he needed you now. 

Osamu then bends your top half down just slightly, so you’re a bit over the counter before he takes his cock in his hand. He moves his tip to your folds, slipping it against you, coating himself in your wonderful juices. Just the sight him swiping his cock along your pussy makes him throb. 

With a ‘tch’ noise behind you, there was only a few seconds between before you felt him stretching you around his tip. “Ahh ‘Samu~” you whimper out, tipping your head back. Your body instinctively trying to press down against him, to get more of him inside you.

“Fuck-” he groaned and carefully pushed all of himself inside you. Stretching your walls to fit around him. Making you take all of him prepped or not.

With your warm tight cushy walls molding to the size of your husbands cock you can’t help but feel the most amazing burn. Almost feeling like he’s going to rip you apart. A tingle went all the way down to your toes as he bottomed out inside you and you had to grip the counter for support. “Shit~” He felt even bigger than usual since you weren’t prepared for him. But the feeling made your entire body buzz with pleasure.

“I- have’ta move-” Osamu groaned out and before you could even respond, he’s moving his hips in slow and deep thrusts. Making sure to hit the deepest parts of you. Of course he was going slow on purpose so he could feel every inch of you. He wanted to make sure that he could feel all of you before he lost control over his lust for your body.

The way he was thrusting so slow but so deep was almost antagonizing. It felt so so good but god did you want more. You were about to moan out for more, but as if he could read your mind, the pace behind you picked up. “Aha fuck~!” You cried out and gripped the counter top even harder, your knuckles going white.

Hearing your moans, Osamu shivered and looked down at you, “God, yer so beautiful~” He moaned out. The way you reacted to him and how you moaned for him drove him crazy. Soon he leaned his body down to press his lips against your shoulder and even nipped your skin a few times. His thrusts only growing harder and faster while his hands move to your tits and grope them tightly. Pinches to your nipples every so often, before one of his hands leaves your breast. “Cum with me~?” he asked, though it was more of a loving command.

“Y..yes~!” you cried out eagerly and soon felt his fingers against your clit. Rubbing small circles around the bundle of nerves. Fuck he knows just how to get you to your breaking point.

With his body pressed against yours, just his hips leaving your ass only to come back into contact, he continues to rub you. His fingers almost moving as fast as his hips were. 

It wasn’t long before you couldn’t take it any longer and you were trembling in his arms and your cushy walls were squeezing tightly around his cock as you came.

One more groan from Osamu and he thrusts one last time deep inside you, letting his seed soil your insides as he pants a bit hard against your shoulder. Gently rutting into you to milk his cock, to get all of his precious cum to fill you up, “God, I love you~” He spoke softly and out of breath against your neck as he gave your skin a soft kiss. 

You turned your head to look at him through half lidded eyes, “I love you more, Osamu~” you whispered but you soon see a smirk on your husbands face. 

“Now, lemme take ya ta the room, and show ya how much I love ya more~” he cooed lovingly as he moved his lips to press against yours again. 

You giggled into the kiss and nodded to him. God you couldn’t believe you got to be so lucky but here you are, being dicked down and taken care of by the love of your life.


End file.
